


Hubris and Humility

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [373]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: No, I want to believe, have to believe that I put forth my very best effort to save Damien Thorn's soul from the despicable grasp of Satan's claws.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 September 2016  
> Word Count: 367  
> Prompt: "The Arrival of the Bee Box" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: No, I want to believe, _have_ to believe that I put forth my very best effort to save Damien Thorn's soul from the despicable grasp of Satan's claws.  
>  Spoilers: Stream of consciousness missing scene, taking place during and between the events of episodes 01x09 "The Devil You Know" and 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I kind of miss doing these stream of consciousness pieces. May have to give them a try again in this project at some point. That said, I can see this being relatively canon compliant thoughts for Sr. Greta.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The box is locked, it is dangerous.  
I have to live with it overnight  
And I can't keep away from it."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Arrival of the Bee Box"

 

Perhaps I should've left him down there longer. I don't think I could've prayed any harder than I already was. Were we not on hallowed enough ground to cleanse him of the taint of Satan? Could the issue be that simple?

No, I want to believe, _have_ to believe that I put forth my very best effort to save Damien Thorn's soul from the despicable grasp of Satan's claws. The signs were all there. I spoke the words of the ritual correctly. The thorns bound him tightly. Was that the problem? Were they too tight? Did the wounds allow the banished demons back in, or others to enter more easily? Was that where I went wrong?

That he stabbed me with the dagger is only fair, I suppose. An eye for an eye, and all that. The fact that he didn't outright kill me leads me to believe that there is still goodness in him. Even as I lie here, writhing in pain, I know that a kind of divine justice has been dealt between us. That doesn't mean that I will survive this night, or that he will. He has many wounds, both of the flesh and of the soul, after the events occurring tonight.

If only the cardinals would have believed me when I brought my research to them. We could have had several more holy people here to accomplish the right, plus five of the seven Megiddo daggers. The combined forces could have stopped Satan's plans for the End Times. But no, I was dismissed as a hysterical woman with dreams of grandeur to rise above my station. This is not true. They have grand dreams of knowing better than anyone else, particularly a woman, a lowly researching nun.

If I should die tonight, I will go to my grave with the pride of following my research to as logical a conclusion as I could attain. That I failed in saving a young man from the yoke of Satan's depravities will be my greatest failure.


End file.
